The Media Transfer Protocol (MTP) is an extension of the industry standard picture transfer protocol (PTP). The media transfer protocol was created as an extension to the picture transfer protocol for media devices and includes various provisions for digital rights management (DRM).
Digital rights management (DRM) and electronic license management technologies may be utilized for home video, music, consumer and enterprise software markets. Motion picture studios, cable and satellite TV operators, consumer electronics companies and personal computer manufacturers use DRM technologies to prevent the unauthorized duplication, reception or use of copyrighted video materials.
PIMA 15740:2000 provides a common communication mechanism for exchanging images with and between digital still photography devices (DSPDs). This includes communication between digital still photography devices and host computers, printers, other digital still devices, telecommunications kiosks, and image storage and display devices. This standard presents a protocol that is intended to be transport and platform independent. The purpose of this intent is to enable standard behavior by allowing implementation of the protocol in a variety of standard transports. Exemplary transports include USB (Universal Serial Bus), IEEE 1394, and IrDA (Infrared Data Association).
Currently, the MTP spec allows for digital rights management (DRM) licenses and certificates to be sent from host servers to content rendering devices. Typically, these transmissions are handled by a proxy computer, for example a personal computer or laptop. However, the MTP spec allows for DRM protected content to be transmitted to a content rendering device without a corresponding DRM license. The MTP spec lacks a clear and standardized method for developers of multimedia technology with regard to enforcing the transmission of DRM licenses prior to corresponding DRM protected content.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.